fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 15
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 15 "Ik wordt leerling! Ik wordt leerling!" piepte Voskit gelukkig. Hij draafde rond, op zoek naar Clangenoten om het aan te vertellen. "Zo zo, een grote kit al, hè Voskit?" snorde Muntwolk. Voskit knikte guitig. Kersenlicht fatsoeneerde Heidekit's beeldschone schildpadvacht. Voskit keek weemoedig naar de bontgekleurde spikkeltjes die scherp contrasteerden op het donzige wit. Beukkit en Wilgkit blonken al net zo mooi als hun zusje, en Kersenlicht riep Voskit. Voskit zuchtte en begon te klagen, maar Kersenlicht negeerde zijn protesten en gaf hem een paar ruwe likken. Hazelpoot, Leeuwenpoot en Magnoliapoot waren nog niet terug van een rustige patrouille bij de WindClangrens, maar zouden weldra terugkomen, net op tijd voor de leerlingenceremonie van Voskit en zijn nestgenoten. Hij was al even terug van zijn middagje met Hazelpoot, waarbij ze gelukzalig in de boom hadden gelegen en naar de wolken hadden gekeken, pratend over vanalles en nog wat. Die maanhoog zou Beukster zijn commandant benoemen. Voskit was erg nieuwsgierig naar wie het zou kunnen zijn, maar hij was er niet in geslaagt erachter te komen wie het zou zijn. Hazelpoot kwam het kamp binnen, zag Voskit en zijn nestgenoten met glanzend opgepoetste vachten staan en liep glimlachend naar ze toe. "Gefeliciteerd." snorde ze. "Nu kunnen we altijd in één hol slapen!" grijnsde Voskit. Hazelpoot sperde haar ogen open."Voor geen muizenstaart!" zei ze met twinkelende ogen."Ik ga nog liever naar de RivierClan!" Heidekit giechelde. Beukster sprong op de Verzamelrots."Katten van de SchaduwClan, kom allen bijeen onder de Verzamelrots!" riep hij. De Clan stroomde tevoorschijn uit de holen en nestelde zich rond de hoge rots. Beukster keek met glanzende ogen neer op zijn Clan. "Het is tijd voor vier kittens om leerlingen te worden." zei hij."Voskit, Beukkit, Wilgkit en Heidekit. Kom maar naar voren." Voskit zag Hazelpoot vol trots en droefnis naar hem en zijn nestgenoten kijken voor hij werd meegetrokken door Beukkit en de vier kits zich voor de Verzamelrots zetten. Heidekit kneedde de zandgrond met haar scherpe klauwen, Beukit keek vol verwachting naar Beukster op en Wilgkit keek steeds zenuwachtig om zich heen. Vol verlangen keek hij toe hoe Roospoot en Heemstroos kruiden weglegden en het medicijnhol uitkwamen, de geur van planten aan hun vacht en resten medicijnen in hun snorharen. Voskit wist dat Wilgkit dolgraag een medicijnkat zou willen worden, maar Roospoot was al medicijnkatleerling, dus voor hem was er geen plek. Hij vond het best zielig, want Wilgkit zou een geweldige medicijnkat kunnen zijn. Hij was rustig, vriendelijk en getalenteerd. Hij had een fantastisch geheugen, Voskit wist zeker dat het geheugen van zijn broertje beter was dan dat van Roospoot. Bovendien verdacht Voskit de lichtrostte vrouwtjeskat ervan dat ze verliefd was, wat niet mocht volgens de krijgscode. Voskit keek naar zijn broer. Wilgkit was de knapste kater uit het nest, hij had al Roggevlam's uiterlijke kenmerken geërfd, maar hij had ook de schoonheid van Meidoornlicht meegekregen. Voskit daarentegen was ook knap, maar niet zo mooi als zijn broer. Voskit's vacht klitte onmogelijk erg, en zijn nagels braken vlug af. Ook zijn snorharen sprongen alle kanten uit. Toch had hij grote amandelvormige ogen die Meidoornlicht ook had gehad, en bijna iedentiek dezelfde oranje kleur. Heidekit leek zo veel op hun moeder dat het pijn deed, dacht Voskit treurig. Het was een hele schok geweest toen de katten waaronder Hazelpoot en Roggevlam het kamp binnen waren gekomen met het slappe lichaam van zijn moeder met zich mee. Voskit dacht terug aan het moment. Hij had rustig in de kraamkamer zitten kijken naar de regen, wachtend op Hazelpoot. Toen hij verschrikte jammerkreten en gillen hoorde, was hij geschrokken naar buiten gerend. Zijn moeder had er droevig en zielig uitgezien, zo eenzaam en koud in het natte zand, haar ogen wezenloos en bijna gesloten, alleen een zwak spleetje dof amber te zien tussen haar lange wimpers. Haar mond die Voskit en zijn broers en zusje zo vaak aan hun nekvelletjes had vastgenomen had half opengehangen, opgedroogt bloed in één van de hoeken. Haar vacht was uiteengespleten waar ze wonden en plekken had, stijf van het geronnen bloed. Hij had zo'n hevige pijn gevoeld dat zijn keel er hol van werd en zo'n pijn begon te doen dat hij het leek alsof hij stikte. Hij had zijn tranen laten stromen toen hij naar zijn mama toerende, had ze laten stromen toen hij zijn neus in haar vacht had verborgen, had ze laten stromen toen hij zich met zijn nestgenootjes tegen Kersenlicht had aangedrukt, had gehuild toen Hazelpoot hem troostend had omhelsd. Hij had nog meer gehuild toen Roggevlam zacht en met zo'n diepe rouw in zijn ogen aan Beukloof vroeg hoe het nu verder moest. Hazelpoot had voor hem gezorgt als een oudere zus, had Voskit weer gelukkig gemaakt. Hij zou haar niet verliezen aan Stormpoot! Hij wilde dat ze gelukkig was, niet in zo'n ziekelijke relatie met zo'n ziekelijke kater. Hij wou dat Hazelpoot zuiver bleef, een gelukkige vrouwtjeskat zonder geliefde of partner, maar met vrienden en familie om zich heen. Hij knipperde zijn tranen weg en keek met een vastberaden glimlach op naar Beukster. "Beukkit, Heidekit, Voskit en Wilgkit, jullie hebben je zesde levensmaan bereikt en zijn klaar om Krijgersleerlingen van de SchaduwClan te worden. Ik roep de SterrenClan op om op deze kits neer te kijken en hen te accepteren als leerlingen." Heidekit grijnsde stoutjes naar haar leider, die haar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw en geamuseerd twinkelende ogen aankeek. "Beukkit, van nu af aan sta jij bekend als Beukpoot. Sintelbes wordt jouw mentor." Voskit keek toe hoe Beukpoot de neus van zijn gloednieuwe mentor aanraakte en opgewonden naar de rest van de leerlingen toeliep. "Heidekit, van nu af aan heet jij Heidepoot. Jouw mentor wordt Geelvaren." Heidepoot en Geelvaren raakten elkaars neuzen aan en verdwenen in de menigte. "Voskit," Voskit keek vol opwinding naar zijn leider."Van nu af aan zal de Clan je kennen als Vospoot. Je mentor is Moerassnor." Vospoot draafde naar Moerassnor toe en keek aarzelend naar de lapjeskater. Vriendelijkheid twinkelde in de oranje ogen van zijn mentor, en Vospoot straalde. Wat was hij blij Moerassnor's eerste leerling te zijn! Hij ramde zijn neus bijna tegen die van zijn mentor, en Zeggepoel en een paar andere krijgers grinnikten. Met een rood gezicht liep Vospoot tesamen met zijn mentor naar Beukpoot en Heidepoot toe. "Gefeliciteerd!" prevelden ze met schitterende ogen tegen elkaar. "Wilgkit, van nu af aan heet jij Wilgpoot. Dennestreep is je mentor." Wilgpoot en Dennestreep kwamen ook al gauw aanwandelen, en Vospoot grijnsde naar zijn broer. "Beukpoot! Heidepoot! Vospoot! Wilgpoot!" juichtte de Clan. Wilgpoot glimlachtte zwakjes, droefnis in zijn ogen. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png "Dat daar is de grens met de DonderClan." vertelde Moerassnor. Vospoot knikte nieuwsgierig. "Een paar vossenlengten hun territorium in was een donderpad, maar het is verplaatst en een deel ervan loopt nu ook ons territorium binnen. Kijk er uit, het is er levensgevaarlijk, en het is strikt verboden op het donderpad te lopen." Vospoot slaakte een geschrokken miauw en Heidepoot huiverde onwillekeurig. Vospoot en Heidepoot waren samen met Moerassnor en Geelvaren op pad gegaan om het territorium te ontdekken, maar Hazelpoot was samen met Heemstroos en Roospoot erg dichtbij aan het helpen kruiden uit te graven. Vospoot hoopte dat hij haar tegen zou komen. "Zie je die grote boom daar?" vroeg Geelvaren rustig. Heidepoot hield haar kop scheef."Het stinkt er, ik ruik het tot hier." Geelvaren knipperde verrast met zijn ogen."Jij hebt een goede neus, jonge Heidepoot." miauwde hij bewonderend. Heidepoot straalde. "Daar was eens een vossenhol." miauwde Moerassnor. Geelvaren knikte."Een patrouille waaronder Vlierhart waarover je hebt gehoord in de verhalen van de oudsten hebben ze een tijd geleden weggejaagt, maar vossen die door het territorium trekken brengen er wel vaker een nacht door. Tijdens Bladval is het dus geen goed idee om er te jagen." Vospoot knikte en het groepje liep naar de richting van het donderpad. Vospoot meende zachte geluiden van monsters te horen achter de bomen, maar hij wist het niet zeker. "Hallo Hazelpoot!" zei Heidepoot plots. Vospoot draaide zich om en keek blij naar de zandkleurige poes die achter de medicijnkatten aantrippelde, een hoop kattenkruid tussen haar kaken. Heemstroos stopte, en haar leerling en Hazelpoot ook. "Hallo daar." groetten de medicijnkatten vrolijk. Geelvaren knikte beleefd en Moerassnor boog zijn kop. "Roospoot, ik moet je spreken." miauwde de lapjeskater onschuldig. Vospoot keek verrast naar Hazelpoot toen ze haar ogen halfdicht kneep en de twee katten een zure blik toewierp. Zodra de twee weg waren zei Hazelpoot dat ze nodig moest en verdween ze in de struiken. "Vospoot, wil je eens kijken om wat te jagen? Je weet al hoe het moet, geleerd van Hazelpoot." glimlachtte Geelvaren. Vospoot begreep de hint, knikte, en ging achter de katten aan. Er klonk geschreeuw op in de buurt van het donderpad, en Vospoot rende er geschrokken heen. "Vieze sluipmoordenaar!" grauwde Moerassnor. Vospoot's mentor viel een zwarte poes aan. "Nachtbries!" siste Hazelpoot. Ze schoot Moerassnor te hulp zodat Nachtbries afgeleidt was van Roospoot, die ze had beslopen, klaar om te doden. "Ik help!" riep Roospoot vastberaden en sprong op Nachtbries' rug. De poes krijstte en vluchtte het donderpad over, haar staart twee keer zo dik. Moerassnor en Roospoot draafden achter haar aan. Het gebeurde in een flits. Hazelpoot krijstte en rende het donderpad open, haar ogen wijder opengesperd dan Vospoot ooit had gezien. Dan drong er een knal door in zijn oren en bespatte heet bloed het donderpad. "NEE!!!" Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 14 ���� Hoofdstuk 16 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Licht van de Storm